My TDI, Staring YOU!
by Shygirl077
Summary: My TDI staring you. Need I say anything else?
1. Chapter 1

**I wanted to try this sense everyone else was trying one.**

**I'll take 11 girls and 11 boys.**

**Name: **

**Age: (15-17)**

**Gender: **

**Skin tone: **

**Personality:**

**Clothes:**

**Body type:**

**Why TDI:**

**Paired up:**

**Send your review please. **


	2. The winners

**Alright everyone. Its very good to see you again.**

**I want to thank everyone for there characters. **

**And remember if you didn't make it there's always next time. **

**I really wanted to put everyone in the story but well you know the rules.**

**So after planning, thinking, getting yelled at by my teacher for not paying attention in in class about the history of Turkey (I'm his number one student in class because I'm the 'only' one that pays attention, I can go one day ignoring him), and finally lunch wear my three cousins gave me the final idea for couples, challenges, and so on I came to a conclusion.**

**Here are the characters I chose: (Not in order)**

**NAME: KarmaAGE: 16GENDER: FemaleSKIN TONE: really pale/no color at all although im half asianPERSONALITY: kinda bitchy if i dont like you, i like to have fun. most girls me off.. so i only hang out with guys.CLOTHES: tight top, black skinnies. i have waist length black hair.. im a scene girl. so its big on top, straight on bottom. i wear a lot of eyeliner. i also have bulls nose piercing and eyebrow piercingBODY TYPE: abnormally skinny. not anorexic skinny thoughWHY TDI: Duncan's my close cousin. he and the rest of my family forced me on the show to see if i would soften upPAIRED UP: yes please.. with a cute skater.. or whatever. i like boys who know how to have fun**

**Name: WendyAge: 16Gender: FemaleSkin tone: Pale, freckles across her noseHair/Eyes: Wavy, brown hair that lands on her shoulders. Ocean blue eyes.Personality: She's very easygoing, and she likes to go with the flow. Wendy is a caring person who will usually help people in need. She has a very soft and cute voice, and she's good at singing. Unknown to others; she's a skilled fencer.Clothes: A blue top, and a white tennis skirt. She wears blue arm warmers, and a chain necklace. White flats as wellBody type: Slender, very curvyWhy TDI: Because she wants to try something new, and hopefully find a boyfriend.Paired up: Yes please!**

**Name:Terry Morgan Nicname(s):Terr but HATES being called terrance Gender:MaleAge:16 going to be 17 on april 3rd you want it to beWhy TDI:So he can be the first among his friends on tv NOT wearing handcuffsand so win money so he can help his family.School status:PopularTDI crush:has crush's on the bad girl type mostly but oftens the good girl type like courtney(as long as they are pretty he doesnt care)went to military school for 3 year from 10 to 13 then went to juvy for beingina gang who shot up a houseStereotype:teen who is a gangsta and lives in the ghetto part of Wilkesberre,Pennsylvania and likes to listen to gangsta music on his ipod like ghetto-akon and animal i have become 3 days gace and by the girls standards in his school he is the hottest in his school and is like duncan but less obnoxiuse and more classy with girls.Hobbies: T.V. shows and movies he likes to watchgodfather/scarface/300/shootout/future weapons/katt williams pimpchronicals/katt williams american hustle/wild n' out/comedy's/action's withalot of shooting/ghost hunter's/destination truth.Other Hobbies:likes to know more about military technolgy and knows everthingaout war from the american revolutipn to world war II and what tech. they usedand is an expert in greek mytholgyLikes:foxes/military tech./his home town where all his gangsta friendsare/his Ipod and his songs/and any gf's he has or will get.Dislikes:snakes/any hieghts above 40ft. but will do anything for his friendsif he is given enoungh confidenceClothes/Looks:short blonde hair/blue eyes/bandanna covering his head/baggy pants that you see nowadays but they dont hang below his butt like you see/a red and black shirt with a skull on it/always has a necklace with a fox shaped pendant on the end of it and pratically kills anyone who tries to steal it from him/white socs with blue and white sneakers/and no piercings/and his gang symbols on his neck and legs and the back of his neck it looks like the intials R.O.T.S(made up)Reapers Of The Streets. and height is 5 foot 8Pets:1 female dog/1 male dog/2 female catsmale dog-cobyfemale dog-cookieolder female cat-mistyyounger female cat-alleyBday: April 3rdHe has 5 siblings 1 younger sister/anna 1 younger brother/jake 2 older sisters/heather the youngest of the 2 and jenn who is the oldest of the 2 and 1 older brother/scott who is in jail. and he wants to win the money to bail out his brother and help out his family.GANG:-Is an enforcer (one of the best)-Is wanted in Quebec,Canada/Pennsylvania/Nevada/and California and Florida for 20 killing people and seriusly injurying 50 ppl so bad had to get 30 surgeries in 1 month but was never proven guilty becuz they can never link him with the crime becuz he is an expert in cleaning up his mess**

**Name: Francisco.Age: 15Hair: Dark Black.Eye Color: Green.Personality: Nice but will fight if he has to. Gets on along with most people. Is good around girls but nervouse around his big brother.Clothing: Red shrit with a panther. Black pants.Stereotype: Cool but not athletic ladys man.Likes: Girls, his dog Kilo,food, and girls! Did I mention girls?Dislikes: Hot girls who don't like him, eveil older brothers, cats and know it alls.Fear: Rats, his big brother, and roller coasters.Paired Up: Yes. Anyone nice.Talent(s): Swimming, dating, and go kart racing.Why did you join TDI: To get away from his evil brother**

**Name:KevinAge:16Gender:maleSkin tone:WhiteAppearance:brown eye's,black hair,red beanie with skull on it,light brown hoodie,black tank top with anarcey symbol on it,blue worn out jeans with chain attached,black fingerless gloves,dc shoes.Personality:funny,punk,chilled,prankster,laidback,cool,skater, rebel, never backs down from a fight or a challenge.Likes:skateboarding,hang with his peeps,making friends,punk music,his computer,playing video games,extreme sports.Dislikes:snob's,downer's,cheater's,school,jerk's,anyone who make fun of his friends.Fears:ratsWhy he or she wants to join the TDI cast:to try something new thought it would be a cool way to spend the summer,and to find the girl of his dreams.Other:his whole family and friends are also skaters,also could u hook me up with a girl if that's alright plz and thanks.**

**Name: Tohd (pronounced Todd) WincowskiAge:16Gender: MaleSkin: Pale with a little bit of facial frecklesPersonality: Way too optimistic (like owen) and thinks the best of everyone no matter how terrible they can be, he isn't goody goody because he will stress his point until it is pure fact or accepted by the general public.Clothing:Wearing a yellow green and blue ty-dye shirt and jeans with the ends torn, brown straw sandals as well aspeace sign wristbandsBody: Skinny and mid heightWhy TDI: To win and throw a huge party and meet new peopleHair: mid-length golden blondeStereotype: The Hippie/DudeEyes: faded greenLikes: Trees, Nature, Water, Helping people, ProtestingDislikes: Un-Environmentally friendly anything, watching soap opera'sFear: Being burned alive, being unable to help an animal in needPaired up: yah, with someone who is either his complete opposite or doesn't really get along with him**

**Name:Shivini JirasevijindaAge:16Gender:FemaleSkin Tone: AsianPersonality: Very shy, sweet and caring, loves to sing and is very good at it. Very exotic.Clothes:crimson wrap-style top and jeans, sandalsbody type:Curvy, slenderWhy TDI: To share her culturePaired up: with a sweet, sensetive guy**

**Name: AmberleighAge: (15-17)15Gender: femaleSkin tone: palePersonality:hello kitty freak, really happy, still a kid at heartClothes:jean shorts cut offs to about the knees and a hello kitty t-shirt with hello kitty's head on it.Body type:short and smallWhy TDI:to get away from makeup artist familyPaired up:yes!!other: she really hates makeup expecially lipstickName: AsherAge: (15-17) 16Gender: maleSkin tone: tanned a bitPersonality: supper nice a little too nice gullibleClothes: red t-shirt and navy blue shortsBody type: a big guy like djWhy TDI: wanted to meet more nice peoplePaired up: yes!!**

**Name:Charity Age:16Gender:Female Skin tone:WhitePersonality:Dark and mysterious. Friendly and a little jumpy. Bad temper if you hurt her friends or are mean to them/her!Clothes:A red top with a black heart on it,black jeans,and black skater shoes.Body type:Skinny(not fed enough),tall about 5.9.Why TDI:Because her parents abuse her(sexually & physically) so she wants to go live with her sister.Paired up:YES!! with someone who will try to understand and get her over her fearHair:Long brown straight with red streak on both sides.Eyes:Dark brown,black when mad.Likes:singing(she's amazing but doesn't think so),skating,fire,animals,red,green,blue,black.Dislikes:Stuck ups,Evil people,girly girls and thinkgs, pink, purple,WATERStereotype:GothFear:WATER(her parents attempted to drown her yet didn't succeed obviously)Name:Matt Age:16Gender:Male Skin tone:TanPersonality:laid back,relaxed,protective of sis,friendly, nice, can be romantic.Clothes:Blue top,jeans and blue vansBody type:Mid(not fat or skinny), and tall about 5.9.Why TDI:To watch out for his sister and find out whats wrong with her.Paired up:YES!!Someone who is nice and likes him for him!Hair:short brown and sort of shaggy.Eyes:Emrald GreenLikes:skating,animals,red,green,blue,black,partying,chilling, waterDislikes:Stuck ups,Evil people,Fire,Stereotype:Laid back, party dudeFear:Fire(his friend died in a car crash he survived that blew up when he was out and doesn't get depressed about it often but sometimes regrets getting out)**

**Name: AndyAge: 16Gender: BoySkin Tone: I guess you can say tan.Personality: Hot, mysterious, with humor, and sarcastic. He's much like the bad boy type I msut say.Looks: He has dark brown hair that covers his eyes a little. He also has dark purple eyes with light purple glasses. He usually wears baggy jeans and a dark purple shirt. And yellow shoes.Body Type: What?Paired up: Yup, maybe someone like Courtney, since he's much like a bad boy.**

**Name: BeccaAge:17Gender: FemaleSkin tone: AlbinoPersonality: Really clumsy, she blushes a lot, she has light brown hair that curls up at the end and bright blue eyes complimenting her albino skin she is really pretty but doesn't believe it.Clothes: An opal necklace, a pink Aeropostle shirt and skinny jeans.Body Type: SkinnyWhy TDI: Her mother and father died in a fire leaving her with her 3 year old brother that has cancer, she needs the money to help him.Paired up: Yes please**

**Name: Dante Dattolo (translates literally to "Darkness of Action")Age: (15-17) 17Gender: MaleSkin tone: slightly tannedPersonality:A bit closed off from everyone else, but if you start a conversation about cars, he'll talk your ears off about his '95 Chevy Monte Carlo Z34 (contact me if you need info on the car for the story). He can get emotional at times, usually when no one's around. He doesn't like to show weakness. Despite his distant personality, he can be sweet and caring when he wants to. He is a bit of a smart- and will whip out insults like there's no tomorrow if need be. He's also smart as a whip and knows how to deal with people, when to push their buttons and when not to. He's a semi-vegetarian, meaning he'll only eat meat if it's one of his family recipes, a weakness he wants to overcome to go completely vegetarian. He's not concerned with his looks, how other people see him or such. Being as distant as he is, he likes to be alone. Unlike most stereotypes, he doesn't get along with most guys and gets along better with girls just because they're usually more down to earth. He seems very distant, unemotional and a jackass from a distance, but catch him alone and you'll soon change your opinion about him. He never travels anywhere without his iPod, and the earbuds never seem to come out of his ears, almost constantly blaring pop, rock and even the occasional country song into his ears.Clothes:black chained jeans, black skull shirt with blue flames on it, dark brown steel toed boots, black wristbands, black spiked dog collar. And when it's cold out, a pullover black hoodie with a red Chevy bow-tie and the words "Chevrolet: An American Revolution Since 1911" on itEyes: blue-grayHair: medium spiked Turquoise hair, hair color switches between bright red, purple and Turquoise. (he likes to experiment with hair dyes)Body type:not overweight, yet not scrawny/underweight either. in the middle (average build), about 5'10"Why TDI: explained in HistoryPaired up:Tomboys, someone smart, yet likes him for who he is. Someone who can see past his exterior to the grieving teen insideHistory: Dante has had a fasination with cars sine he was born. In fact, he chased strollers in the mall to look at the wheels as a baby. His obsession with cars has never faultered. Due to years of car studying, he is an encyclopedia on cars, knowing just about everything about them but still yearns to learn more. He was a semi-normal, car-loving kid until his 13th birthday... which wasn't celebrated because he moved away on that day, leaving his long time crush and best friend, Allison, behind. Since then, he turned goth, and developed an attitude towards everyone. He has also started caring for the environment and pushing for alternative fuels around that time as well. When he was 15, his mother gave him his first car, a bright white 1995 Chevrolet Monte Carlo Z34. It had been hers, but she was going blind and couldn't drive anymore,so she gave it to him. The fossil fuel powered muscle car created many controversies in Dante's head, sometimes leading to moments where he seems like he has a split personality. one being a gas loving, semi-psychotic, muscle car lover who could care less about the environment and the other being an almost hippie-like tree-hugging environmentalist. This was brought about because as soon as Dante drove the car, something clicked. he fell in love with the car, it's high performance V6 and the smell of the exhaust, which contradicted his beliefs. Due to the slight split personality, he seems like a hypocrite from a distance. for the next 2 years, Dante's mother's health was decreasing rapidly, causing him to spend more and more time catering to her. It was only a month before TDI applications were due that she died from an overdose of Tylenol. This sent Dante in a downwords spiral that worried everyone who knew him. Figuring it could help him out of his depression, his older sister signed him up for TDI, the application getting there late but was approved rapidly. Dantes only circumstance was that his car go with him.Phobias:the unknown, wild ferocious animals, having to killLikes:cars (specifically, his Chevy Monte Carlo), music, the paranormal, working on cars, girls who are either Tomboys or are into anime, anime, nature, horror moviesDislikes:pricks, jocks, snobsstereotype: Goth, Environmentalist, Car nutOther: His obsene obsession with his car is not unfounded as the car itself seems to be haunted by the spirit of his dead mother. Dante is also a great swimmer due to 5 years of swimming lessons. Despite this, he doesn't like swimming and would prefer to tan.**

**Name: Satine Age: (15-17) 16Gender: Female Skin tone: A medium tanPersonality: Shy, Timid, Motherly, Kind, Friendly, Sweet, Neurotic, Introverted, Quiet, Self-Sacrificing, Patient.Clothes: She wears a tight fitting brown tank top with a sleeveless cotton vest that is unbuttoned, baby blue shorts with a slit on both sides each have two white lines going down each side, white sandals (think Courtney's), a white headband, antique Spanish coin earrings with a belt, a Spanish gold medallion. Body type: She has a cone shaped face, large green eyes, long dark brown hair with a red tint added to it, curvy yet muscular, long legs, skinny wrists.Why TDI:She was actually in the background of her step-sister's,Emelina, audition tape and they decided they wanted her besides her father thought it would be a good way to gain back her confidence.Paired up: Yes please and if I may ask the Bad boy.**

**Name:Jane ConawayAge:17Gender:Female Skin tone:Compared to others she is a tad bit pale Personality:Jane is very athletic,but sometimes she can be a big klutz.She is very outgoing and likes to hang out with her friends which are mostly guys.Jane can be a bit flirty at times,but doesn't usually do it that much.She likes to make jokes and goof around with people,but sometimes she can get carried away when she gets mad.She usually holds her anger in unless someone/something really gets her mad.Clothes:Jane wears a navy blue t-shirt that shows off her curves along with it she wears a silver locket and a buttoned black vest.She also wears skinny jeans and blue sneakers.Body type:A bit tall and curvyWhy TDI:To make new friends in the island.She also joined TDI because her friends dared her to get a guy and TDI was a perfect oppurtunity because her friends will know whether or not she does the dare.Paired up:Sure,someone outgoing,athletic,maybe a bit flirty**

**Name: Kay AndrewsAge: 16Gender: femaleSkin tone: slight tan, smooth complexionClothes: Orange tank top with gray Hollister jacket, ripped jean and Converse sneakersBody Type: slender, with curvesWhy TDI: to pay for dad's cancer surgeryPaired up: sure, why not just not any jock-like guy**

**name:nickage:17gender:maleskin tone:cacasionpersonality:lonerclothes:neon clothes, baseball hatbody type:?why TDI: to make a relationship, hopefully a permanant onepaired up:YES YES YES YES YES!notes:plays guitar, doesnt have much friends**

**Name: AmberAge: 17Gender: femaleSkin tone: tanish but not to tanPersonality:stubborn, hates asking for help, hates losing, sarcastic, friendly for the most part, but has a bad temper, loves animals, and loves to listen to music and surf but afraid of sharks. Clothes:jeans, flip flops, and a flogging molly t-shirtBody type:curvy and average heightWhy TDI:wanted to prove she could winPaired up:yes plz with someone like duncan (really cocky and a badass )**

**Name: ErikAge: 16Gender: MaleSkin tone: WhitePersonality: Basketball player jock competive sarcastic and funnyClothes: Black Sweatshirt basketball shorts and vansBody type:Athletic 6'0Why TDI:To meet new people and ready for a challangePaired up:YES**

**Name: Skyla Age: (15-17) 17Gender: femaleSkin tone: some what tanned Personality: born from a Cherokee mother and Nevada dad she is very spiritual. But she is also very shy. Oh yeah and she caries a bowie knife on her belt. Clothes: a faded grey large t shirt, a blue wind breaker, corduroy jeans and boots. Body type: very built Why TDI: Gwen is her cousin.Paired up: yes**

**Name: Derick.Age: 15.Gender: MaleSkin tone: Light.Personality: Funny, clumsy nice but will do anything wen mad. He's mind of dumb. Believes a lot of things that aren't true.Clothes: Blue T with a blue snake on it. Blue plaid shorts.Body type: Medium. Not fat but not skinny.Why TDI: To get away from his annoying little sister Selina.Paired up: Duh!**

**Sorry if you didn't make it. I just had to pick the perfect ones. There were a lot that didn't make it that I liked.**

**PS. To those that did make it. It skipping the part wear you show up on the yacht. That kills me to type. So we're going straight to picking teams.**

**See you soon Bye.**


	3. Note

**Dear Readers,**

**Your probably wondering what's taking me so long to update. Well I'll tell you. At school I got in trouble for something I didn't do. This mean cheerleader played a prank on the teachers and had my student ID which had been missing with her. Now I'm grounded. And my mom is only letting me on the computer so I can tell you that. I'll see you in two weeks.**

**Good wishes, **

**Shygirl077**


End file.
